The Mixtape
by tonight-she-lays-here
Summary: A collection of one-shots brought to you from the magic that is my iPod. All revolve around Faberry, with the occasional Club centric or AU! drabble. Enjoy! And in case you're curious, each chapter is named after the song used in the chapter!
1. Jet Lag

_Hey y'all, just a quick little one shot I've been thinking about doing for awhile now. Pure fluff, with a dash of humor, and a whole lotta Faberry loving. The song used is Jet Lag by Simple Plan and if you can, I highly recommend listening to it. Quinn's singing Simple Plan's parts, with Rachel doing Natasha Bedingfield's! Now, let's go onto the fluffy goodness._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her fingers tapped against the open windowsill, cool Ohio October morning air rushing past. Her head bobbed along to the music blaring from the stereo, ahead the sun was just beginning to crest over the tree line. A soft smile curved her pink lips and the hand that had been on the window brushed back her gorgeous locks. She had been gone six months, away on a prestigious Study Abroad program that began at the end of her junior year and extended into her senior year. Her last year before getting out of her bodunk, backwards ass small town in middle America. Her smile widened a fraction before she remembered it would also mean leaving her friends, the smile immediately dimming. Then again, she was surprising them all by coming back early, as they believed she would be gone until the new year.

 _God, Puck and San's faces are going to be priceless. B will probably give me one of her big bear hugs, which will be amazing. Finn will look like a constipated baby, Mr. Schue will probably laugh and clap, the rest of the Gleeks will smile. And Rachel… Oh dear god…_

Quinn frowned slightly, pondering the options of one miss Rachel Berry's reaction. She narrowed it down to two. Either Rachel would throw a fit, scream at her, smack her a couple times, then storm out or she'd cry and hug and kiss her. Honestly, she was hoping for the latter. She glanced down at the bright turquoise clock on the dash, the big block letters reading 6:30. Class would be starting in 45 minutes. She yawned, one hand going to cover her mouth as she did and attempted to blink away the tiredness. She had taken the red eye back, nearly bouncing in her chair out of excitement. Something was completely out of character for the usually calm and level-headed blonde. Yet the idea of finally seeing her friends, whom she begrudgingly admitted were her friends, and the girl she loved, after six months of being apart was the most amazing thing she could imagine.

That excitement diminished only a fraction when she remembered she was flying into Detroit and would still have a nice four-hour drive ahead of her back to the lovely, Ohio. So, that's what she was doing. Driving four hours back home, running on about four cups of coffee and counting, a couple cigarettes here and there, and enough of her secret stash of alternative music to get her through. During the six-month period, something had changed in the blonde. She was freer, more aware, calmer, happier. Maybe it was being in New York, yes that's what Lima counted as study abroad, but she found herself there. She had gotten her nose ring, something her mother had screamed about for a total of thirty minutes before coming around to the idea. She had allowed her hair to grow back out, now falling to the middle of her chest. She had begun wearing simpler clothes, still intermixing her baby doll dresses, but now drifting more towards her jeans, Converse, and tee shirts. Such as the ensemble the blonde teenager was currently clad in: dark blue jeans, black Converse, a navy v-neck, with a grey and purple flannel over the top, unbuttoned.

Sure, she was the same driven, intelligent girl. But she was happier, more assured of herself, actual confidence taking over. The trip had been a learning experience, one that she will remember forever. But, it was time to get back to reality and she was more than happy to do so. When her flight had landed, she immediately texted her mother to tell her she was safe then promptly set off on her journey. Now, here she was, twenty minutes from Lima, and oddly enough, she couldn't be happier.

The blonde picked up her phone and checked that her text had been read and smiled, seeing the little notification under the blue bubble. She promptly set her phone down after that, directing her eyes back to the open road of her, pressing down just a bit harder on the gas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's on," Sam whispered to Mike, the two boys knuckle bumping each other.

They stood with the rest of the Glee clubbers at their usual spot before school, in the school courtyard. Other groups mingled around, eating breakfast, drinking their coffees, trying to copy their friends homework. Like Puck was currently doing with Artie on the steps below them, Rachel watching with a disapproving eye. Finn sat next to her, tapping away at his phone and Brittany and Santana cuddled up on the steps near Sam and Mike. Tina paid no attention to the two, though her hand stayed interlocked with Mike's as she gossiped with Mercedes and Kurt, Blaine dutifully going over his latest paper that was due that day. Sam's guitar sat in its case at his feet, though the buckles were both undone, ready for him to flip open and grab the instrument at any point.

Rachel sighed heavily, leaning her chin on her hand as she gazed out at the courtyard. At all the happy couples sitting together, cuddling, holding hands, sharing chaste kisses. Her heart weighed heavily in her chest and she brushed away some of her bangs as they fell in her eyes.

"You okay Jewbabe?" She looked over at her best friend and gave her best fake smile, which Puck saw right through.

"I'm fine Noah, just a bit tired. I was up extra late finishing up my paper for AP History."

"This has nothin' to do with Quinn still being gone? You talk to her last night?"

The tiny brunette shook her head, fiddling with her fingers. "She was busy, something about an emergency. We only talked for about five minutes before she had to go. She did sing for me though."

"Really? Quinn's still singing?" Finn asked, poking his head into the conversation.

Rachel smiled, "Yes she's still singing. As far as I know, she even took up playing the guitar before she left and ended up taking hers with her."

"What'd she sing?" More of the Gleeks were leaning in, curious about the tiny diva and former head cheer captain's relationship.

Aside from Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Mike of course. Santana and Brittany, because they were well aware of Quinn's sexual preference, specifically with the other girl, and Mike and Sam because they were in on the mischievous blonde's plan.

"If It Means A lot to You. I think it's by one of her alternative bands that scare me with their screaming. But this song was really sweet."

"Yeah, it's A Day to Remember. I listen to them, mostly their harder stuff, but that song's pretty good too." Finn nodded along with Puck and Rachel smiled.

"But it just made me miss her more." Rachel sighed, shaking her head and ran a hand through her locks.

"We all miss her, even on the days she had something crawl up her ass." Santana jeered, smirking over at Rachel.

The brunette girl sighed once again, rolling her eyes and let the jab roll off her shoulders. Ever since Santana had found out about the two, she had been incessantly teasing both, more specifically Rachel since she was far more accessible then her blonde counterpart. Therefore, Rachel had grown far more accustomed to the teasing and even shot a couple jabs back when she was feeling up to it.

Sam glanced back down at his phone, eyes widening a fraction he saw the text and he nudged Mike. The other boy looked down at Sam's phone, his own eyes widening and without a word, he hopped up and ran down the stairs.

"Mike?"

Sam stood as his friend disappeared, getting his guitar out and making sure it was tuned right. Seeming to appear out of nowhere was another guitarist, a bassist, and drummer.

"Sam?" "The hell is goin' on? Mr. Schue didn't give us an assignment, did he?" Rachel and Puck shot the questions off at the same time, briefly looking at each other before looking back at Sam.

"Just watch and enjoy." He winked directly at Rachel, sly grin on his face and the guitarists jumped into the opening riff.

Mike appeared over the top of the steps as the drummer jumped in, gasping for breath as he collapsed back down with a satisfied grin on. "Mike? Where the hell did you go?"

"I-."

"So jet-laggedddd." All eyes widened, Rachel's bulging from her head at the new voice.

 **What time is it where you are?**

 **I miss you more than anything**

 **I'm back at home you feel so far**

 **Waitin' for the phone to ring**

Quinn came over the crest, microphone in hand, wide grin on her face as she sang. She began descending the steps, meeting Rachel's eyes. The brunette stood gaping, blinking in amazement at the blonde.

 **It's getting lonely living upside down**

 **I don't even wanna be in this town**

 **Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy**

The blonde twirled her finger near her temple next to Sam, her friend fully jamming out as she jumped into the chorus. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she hopped down the step, launching into the chorus.

 **You say goodmorning when it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head, alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's driving me mad**

She grabbed Rachel's hand, looking into her eyes with that stupid grin on her face. Tears began to well in the tiny girl's eyes as she realized Quinn really was there, a swell rushing up in her.

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

 **Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged**

 **Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged**

 **Is so jetlagged**

Rachel jumped in without thinking, smiling at Quinn's widened eyes as she traded off lines, dancing around each other as much as they could on the steps. Santana smirked as the Gleeks jaws dropped, Puck exchanging thirty bucks with Artie quietly.

 **What time is it where you are?**

 **5 more days and I'll be home**

 **I keep your picture in my car**

 **I hate the thought of you alone**

 **I been keeping busy all the time**

 **Just to try to keep you off my mind**

 **Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy**

Quinn pulled away, dancing around with the rest of the Gleeks and Mike easily slid an extra mic into Rachel's hand, sending her a wink as he did. Rachel smiled, wiping away any tears that had fallen free.

 **You say goodmorning when it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head, alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's driving me mad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

 **Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged**

 **Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged**

 **Is so jetlagged**

The rest of the courtyard was getting into it, dancing just the slightest bit to the music. Mr. Schue stepped out, looking for the source and his jaw dropped at the sight of one Quinn Fabray, dancing and singing lead among the rest of his kids. Even more so, when she grabbed Rachel's hand and their voices melded together perfectly.

 **I miss you so bad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **I wanna share your horizon**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And see the same sunrising**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And turn the hour hand back to**

Quinn pulled Rachel close, their foreheads nearly touching. Most of the boys in the club wolf whistled, somehow even Sam managing to as he played. Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine all took videos and tapped rapidly at their phones, attempting to upload the video faster than the others.

 **when you were holding me**

 **You say goodmorning when it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head, alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's driving me mad**

 **I miss when you say goodmorning**

 **But it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head, alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And its driving me mad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**

 **Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged**

 **Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged**

 **Is so jetlagged**

 **Is so jetlagged**

Quinn didn't waste anytime, promptly kissing Rachel in front of the school. More whoops and wolf whistles came, even a couple camera flashes. They pulled away slowly, Quinn smiling and Rachel matching it.

"You're back." Rachel whispered, brushing her nose against Quinn's.

"I'm back." She whispered back, pulling the brunette tightly to her and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head, discretely giving Mike and Sam a thumbs-up.

"Fabray, lovin' the new digs. Totes scream 'lesbian', nice to see ya embracing the sweeter side." Quinn snorted, pulling away from Rachel and cocked an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Missed and love you too Satan." The Latina grinned, briefly hugging the blonde.

"Thank god you're back Q, now Rachie and Sannie can stop moping around missing you! Not that I didn't miss you, cuz I totes did cuz we weren't the Unholy Trinity without you."

Quinn laughed, pulling the taller girl into a tight hug. After that, it was play hot potato with Quinn, each Glee clubber getting their equal time before she had Rachel back in her arms. She pressed a soft kiss to the side of the brunette's head and leaned in so her lips were right next to her ear.

"I love you, just so you know." She murmured, Rachel quickly spinning around with a smile.

"I love you too, just so you know." She murmured back, pressing a kiss to the blonde.


	2. Stay

Rachel's fingers skimmed across the ivory keys, the room silent around her. The school had long since emptied, Glee club ending ten minutes ago. Everyone else had bolted, ready to kick off their weekends with Puck's latest bash to celebrate the spring weather. Yet she didn't rush off, Hell she had been quiet for the majority of practice, only singing when she needed to. She had sat away from the rest of the group, keeping her head down and pushed in her latest book, the last one Quinn had given her.

She swallowed, settling herself on the bench and played a couple notes, losing herself in her thoughts. The blonde was hot and cold, night and day. One minute she was lovey dovey, holding her hand and carrying her books, kissing her on the cheek as she dropped Rachel off for class. The next, she'd be distant, scared someone would finally say something, and avoid the brunette like she was the plague. Today had been one of those days, the blonde going as far to break off whatever they were doing.

A quiet sob broke free and the tears pooled in her brilliant chocolate eyes. She closed them, shaking her head and took a steadying breath. Her life was spiraling out of orbit, something she had never expected. Her fathers announced the news last night: they were getting a divorce. The news had felt like a punch to the chest, leaving her speechless. All she had done was excuse herself and went up to her room, locking the door behind her and turned her music all the way up to deafening volumes. Even with her noise proofed walls, Rachel was sure that her neighbors and her fathers had heard the sad songs. Yet they didn't complain, the elderly woman next door going as far as to give her a sad smile on their way to their respective cars this morning. All that had done was crack Rachel's heart a bit more, more so than coming down to an empty house this morning and finding a note from her daddy. Her dad, Leroy, had already went to work and Hiram, daddy, was moving out that weekend to an apartment closer to the hospital.

It left a hollow hole in her heart, one that was further broken by Quinn's announcement. Senior year was supposed to be amazing, the best year of all. Instead, it was turning into a hellish nightmare that Rachel was praying was just a dream that she'd wake up from. At this point, she'd take the yelling than the quiet that had engulfed the household. She'd take keeping her relationship with the gorgeous blonde a secret, so long as she had her to talk to still. She'd take her father's smiling at her again, coming to her performances and cheering her on, instead of feeling like she was the reason for the fights, for the leaving, for the imminent divorce. Not to mention, Glee was going down the drain. No one seemed to care, no one seemed to notice her silence today, hadn't noticed she hadn't dressed up, rather sticking to a pair of simple jeans and a t-shirt. Hadn't done her hair, throwing it up in a ponytail with her bangs out instead.

The tears fell once again and this time, she didn't swallow the sob that fell from her lips. Her head fell into her hands, the hot tears wetting her palms. Her cries echoed around her, reverberating back and washing over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, Quinn wait up." The blonde turned, frowning at Sam as he jogged up.

He stopped, shifting his backpack higher up and she cocked an eyebrow at his concerned expression.

"Yes Sam?"

"What was wrong with Rachel today?"

The name struck a chord in the blonde and she put an impassive look on, shrugging. "Maybe she was having a bad day. You know how Berry gets." The words burned her throat, her tongue begging to roll one of their nicknames off.

Sam's eyebrows rose and he shook his head. "What is wrong with you? She's your girlfriend."

"She's not my anything." The blonde hissed, quickly looking around the barren halls.

"Seriously Quinn? Anyone with eyes can tell you're in love with her and she's in love with you. You guys are more obvious than Santana and Brittany before they came out. And that's saying something." He deadpanned.

Quinn swallowed and sighed, tugging him into a side hall. "Why do you care?"

"Because she looked really upset. She's never quiet, she always wants to talk and sing. But today she just sat there, reading and ignoring the rest of us. She wasn't even wearing a skirt or one of her animal sweaters."

"Since when are you so observant of her?"

"Since we became friends. I tried to talk to her but she had her earbuds in and didn't look like she wanted me to be the one talking to her." He looked meaningfully at his other best friend.

Quinn sighed, leaning back against the wall and adjusted her purse. She looked up to the ceiling, inhaling deeply as the ache filled her chest. Her mind was all over the place, questioning everything about hers and Rachel's relationship. The only thing she did know, was that she wanted Rachel in her life. She ran a hand over her cheek and blew out, glancing at Sam.

"I do love her."

"No shit. What're you doing here then? Go find her and see what's wrong."

She looked down at her shoes, lip trembling slightly. "I know what's wrong." She whispered thickly.

She looked up at Sam with glimmering eyes, the trembling getting worse. "I broke up with her this morning… I… I let my insecurities get the better of me…Fuck!" Her fist flew back, slamming into the lockers with a loud bang that made the boy jump.

"You need to fix this. She was in the auditorium when we left. Maybe she's still there."

Quinn nodded, wiping her eyes and took a steadying breath. Sam pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't overthink this. Love is love, you don't choose who you fall for. Fuck what other people think, you've got the Gleeks behind you."

He pulled away, patting her shoulder, and headed back down the hall.

Quinn took one last deep breath and followed after him, backtracking to the auditorium. Her footfalls echoed, wedges clicking against the linoleum in a steady beat.

She had fucked up, she knew it. She had been thinking about it all day, since the words left her mouth and she saw the look on the brunette's face. It was betrayal, anger, and despair. Like she had just told her that someone died. Quinn had turned away after, to hide the tears that had brimmed in her own eyes and promptly strode down the hall. She had seen Rachel in her classes and at the Glee table. The girl had this far-away look in her eyes, like she wasn't actually there with the rest of them. It had tugged at her heart, gripping it like a vice and Quinn had just shoved it away. Rachel wasn't going to take her back, she knew that. But, she had to try.

The blonde stopped at the doors and pulled one open, stepping into the dimly lit room. The room was completely empty and she swore, whirling back around and dashing from the auditorium. She pulled out her phone and dialed Rachel's number as she reached her car, unlocking it. It rang then went to voicemail. She tried again and again, the same routine. Quinn swore, slamming her hand against the wheel and leaning her head against it. She stayed there for a moment, her phone's ringtone breaking the silence that engulfed her.

Her hand snapped out, grabbing the device and hit the accept button.

"Rachel?"

"Nope, you've got the Puckasaurus. You still comin'? Everyone else is here, even Rach showed up."

"Rachel's at your house?"

There was some talking, what sounded like Rachel's voice, then Puck was back and the blonde growled. "Puck?"

"She was. She just headed out, said she had to go take care of some stuff at home. You coming or not?"

"Not." Quinn disconnected the call and peeled out of the lot, her brain trained on one thing: Rachel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door slammed behind the brunette as she stepped into the house, looking around. Not a peep came and she sighed, dropping her backpack by the door and headed farther in. She peeked into the kitchen, finding nothing. Dad's office, nothing. Her father's bedroom, no one. Several things were missing however, including her Daddy's laptop, the picture of her and him from his nightstand, and his suitcase. Glinting on his nightstand, was his wedding ring. Rachel slid down the doorframe, pulling her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She ignored her phone as it vibrated in her pocket again and again, she ignored when the doorbell rang.

She did shove herself to her feet, when the knocking started. The brunette growled as she swiped her hands across her eyes, no doubt smearing what little make-up she did have on, and threw the door open. Rachel glared at the blonde that stood on her porch, white skirt shifting in the wind, and pleading look on her face.

"Rachel…"

She held up a hand, silencing the blonde. "What're you doing here Quinn? I thought you made it perfectly clear that you no longer wanted anything to do with me this morning. And this, showing up at my house, is not how you show that." Her voice trembled slightly and Quinn swallowed.

"I… I'm sorry."

Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms. Quinn looked down at her feet, biting her lip.

"I am. I… I let my insecurities get the best of me and made a rash decision that I shouldn't have done. I regretted it as soon as the words were out of my mouth and… I'm sorry…"

Rachel shook her head, sighing quietly. "You apologizing doesn't change anything. How am I supposed to trust you now? How am I supposed to know that you mean it?"

"I don't know."

They fell into silence after that, both looking anywhere but the other person, mostly down at their feet. Finally, Rachel looked up, anger in her brown orbs. "Well. If you don't have anything else to say, then goodbye Quinn. See you on Monday in Glee."

Quinn turned away, heavy sigh falling and walked down the path. Rachel turned away from the door and stormed down to the basement, where the piano was. She sat down heavily on the plush seat and flipped the key cover up, removing the velvet pad that sat ontop the grand pianos ivory keys.

Quinn got in her car and started the engine, blinking away tears and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah ma… No it's not a huge party, just the gleeks… Yeah I'll find her.. Alright yeah bye."

Puck hung up, tossing his cigarette into the damp lawn and a ran a hand down his face. He shoved the back door open and stepped back inside, immediately hearing the chatter of the other gleeks. He walked through the kitchen, grabbing a beer as he went and stepped into the living room. He searched the crowd, noticing his jewbabe hadn't come back as she promised. His frown deepened.

"Ay, any of you hear from Jewbabe?" All heads turned to him and shook, Santana scowling as the surprisingly quiet blonde next to her downed another shot.

"Shit." He muttered, pulling his phone back out and dialed the girl.

It went straight to voicemail and he scowled, shoving the device back into his pocket and fell back on the other couch next to Sam.

"Why? You missing the dwarf? Wanna get your mack on with her, see how crazy Berry is between the sheets?" Santana smirked, wiggling her eyebrows and he glared at her.

Next to the Latina, Quinn tensed, her hand clenching around the glass in her hand that she slammed back on the table. "Would you knock it off with the fucking nicknames Santana? It's getting old."

"She speaks. Last I heard, you broke it off with the Hobbit." Her immaculate eyebrow raised at her best friend, who turned back to the tequila bottle and poured another shot, knocking it back.

"You what? Oh shit…" Puck shook his head, running his hands through his Mohawk and leaned back.

"Why? Who'd you just get off the phone with?" Artie asked, somewhat curious why the usual manwhore was getting this worked up.

"My ma. She just left dinner with Hiram. Guess him and Leroy are splitting up."

Everyone quieted then, Quinn dropping the glass in her hand and her head snapped to Puck. "What?"

He nodded, taking a long drink. "Yeah. He told ma that him and Lee have been fighting too much and it's draining the both of them and they think it's taking a toll on Rachel. Hiram's moving out this weekend and Leroy is keeping the house with Rach."

They lapsed into a brief silence, only broken by Puck's phone ringing. The boy yanked it free and lifted it to his ear. "My Jewish Princess, where the hell are you? Yeah I know, watch my language… What?... Yeah, I mean sure yeah I'll be right over." He hung up and shrugged at the group, standing and stretching.

"What was that?" Quinn asked, eyes narrowed.

He glanced at her and shrugged again. "She wants me to come over. Said she needs my help with something."

"Whoa wait, hold up. You're ditching us, to hang with Manhands? The hell Puckerman?"

"What'd I say about those damn nicknames?" Quinn yelled, whirling on Santana.

"Both of you, shut the hell up. And everyone, get outta my house. I gotta go see if Jewbabe is okay." Puck sent them all vicious glares, particularly vicious ones to the two fighting former Cheerios, strode out the door, and slammed it behind him.

Quinn sent Santana one last look before following after him, the rest falling in line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend came and went, with not a peep from the tiny diva. Everyone tried to get ahold of her, even Santana after getting puppy dog eyes from Brittany, yet nothing. The only one who seemed mildly in the loop was Puck and he wasn't giving up anything. Quinn called, texted, Facebook messaged, even slid into Rachel's DM's on Twitter, and got nothing. So, the blonde laid in bed, did homework, sulked, and planned out how she was going to beg the girl for forgiveness. So, what better way than listening to songs on repeat and trying to figure out which one fit best.

Walking into the school Monday morning, Quinn looked like hell. Heavy bags hung under her eyes, eyes that were bloodshot and puffy from another night of crying and hating herself. She strode to her locker without looking at anyone, gathered her things, and headed to the choir room for their Monday morning meeting. The room was quiet when she walked in, hushed murmurs racing between members and Santana cocked an eyebrow at her.

The blonde sat down quietly, Santana's eyes on her. "You look like absolute shit."

"Thanks S."

"Seriously, the hell is up with you? Finally realizing you fucked up big by dumping the Hobbit?"

"What?"

Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed. "C'mon Q, you're in love with her. You fucked up major and now you gotta get your girl back. You're talkin' to the girl that fucked up with her girl too and guess what, I managed to get her back." Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany's chair and smiled at the other blonde before turning back to the dumbfounded Quinn.

"For real? You think we didn't know? Anyone with eyes can see you two are so in love its disgusting. You just gotta pull your head outta your ass and realize we got your back, even if the other assholes in this school don't."

Quinn looked down, her head reeling. They were right, she was in love with Rachel. She had known that before the two had even gotten together. But, she hadn't realized everyone knew it. She swallowed and looked up when the door open. Rachel and Puck walked in and her heart sank. The girl she loved looked like hell, even if she was covering it up. Bags hung under her eyes and her eyes were slightly puffy, with makeup adorning them. She nodded at her friend and he sat down in his seat next to Finn, Rachel going to sit off in the corner.

Quinn's eyes followed after her, analyzing Rachel. She had on a simple black dress and oddly, Puck had on slacks and a button down, with a tie and overcoat and everything. Little kitten heels sat on Rachel's feet, the dress falling just above the knee and showing the slightest bit of cleavage, her hair falling in soft waves and brushed to one side. Quinn's stomach turned, dread filling her stomach.

"Alright guys, today-."

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel cut in, her voice quieter, more timid.

The teacher stopped, blinking and looked over at the diva. "Yes Rachel?"

"Noah and I prepared a song that I'd really like to perform… If that'd be okay?" All eyes widened at the addition at the end and Mr. Schue slowly nodded, processing the newfound timidness in the usually brash girl.

"Sure. Go ahead you guys." She nodded, sending him a small smile and stood.

Puck followed and gathered his guitar as the band came in, all dressed like the delinquent. Rachel sat down at the piano, softly running her hands over the keys and turned the mic to be just a tiny bit from her lips. The dread filled Quinn and she swallowed, leaning forward. Rachel looked up at the boys and nodded, then began.

 _I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now_

 _Everything that I feels like a warm deep calm casting over me_

 _And it's taking me to somewhere new_

Quinn's heart fell into her stomach, her hands clenching as she listened to Rachel play, watched her eyes close and give way into the music.

 _If you believe that everything's alright_

 _You won't be all alone tonight_

 _And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,_

 _Slowly lifting me to somewhere new_

The boys joined in playing softly, Rachel's eyes slowly opening. The rest of the club sat in shock at the beauty and song choice, a song that not many of them knew or even thought Rachel would know. Quinn looked down, knowing the lines that were coming next.

 _Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

 _Since the last time that we spoke, you said_

 _"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."_

 _Please_

Rachel's voice cracked softly at the plea and her eyes slammed shut once again as she pushed on. Tears threatened to brim and she shoved them back down, taking a calming breath in the pause that the boys played on.

 _What a night it is, when you live like this_

 _And you're coming up beneath the clouds,_

 _Don't let me down_

 _All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now_

Rachel reopened her eyes and turned to Quinn's as she sang, the blonde cupping a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob that bubbled up. Every eye in the room turned to the blonde, most widening slightly.

 _You know, I still can't believe we both did some things_

 _I don't even wanna think about_

 _Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,_

 _I don't want anybody else to feel this way"_

 ** _No, no, no_**

 _Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

 _Since the last time that we spoke, I said_

 _"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"_

The singer paused, swallowing and belted out the next lines. Quinn shook her head and shivered, hands gripping her skirt.

 _Please... stay_

Everyone in the room was shook as she belted out the lines, so much hurt and sadness behind them that was thick was unshed tears. It ached all their hearts at the pain that she was going through and with quick glances to the girl she was singing to, they could tell she was feeling it too.

 _Please stay_

 _I'll admit I was wrong about everything_

 _Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down_

 _All the fun that we had on your mother's couch,_

 _I don't even wanna think about_

Rachel's head shook as she sang the lines, blinking away the memories that passed through her mind.

 _I'm not strong enough for the both of us_

 _What was I supposed to do_

The brunette looked Quinn dead in the eye, almost as a plea and the blonde couldn't take it. She broke down, the tears sliding silently down her face, as were Rachel's.

 _You know I love you_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _Please just stay_

Puck joined in, echoing Rachel's words as the girl sang out the last line, the words echoing in the ears of everyone in the small room.

 ** _Stay_**

 _Stay_

They continued playing the instrumental for a bit longer then faded out, Rachel swallowing and not daring to look up from the keys. Applause rang out and she finally looked up, blinking away the pool of hot salt water in her eyes.

"Rachel, that was phenomenal!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, jumping from his spot and walking over to his student.

She stood and gave him a small smile then glanced at Quinn. The blonde was near catatonic, the tears having stopped and dried on her face, a blank stare ahead with her hands cupped over her mouth. Santana was rubbing her shoulder and whispering something, which the blonde slowly shook her head to and stood.

"Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked, watching as the blonde rushed out of the room.

Rachel's heart clenched and she looked at her teacher. "Excuse me."

With that, she rushed off after Quinn, the door banging shut behind her. She looked left and right, the faint sound of another door shutting down the hall catching her attention. She quickly walked to it, shoving open the bathroom door and stepped in. Quinn was hunched over the farthest sink, hands gripping the porcelain tub like it was a lifeline with her head bowed. The door clicked shut behind Rachel and the blonde looked up, spotted Rachel, and quickly looked away.

"Quinn?" She asked quietly, stepping closer to the love of her life.

The blonde swallowed hard and wiped her eyes before turning to Rachel.

"You were beautiful singing that." She murmured, skillfully avoiding eye contact with the chocolate orbs she would lose herself in.

"Quinn…"

"I deserved it. I've been shitty to you. Horrible really, the constant back and forth with what I want…" Quinn took a breath, "The only thing I really know is that I love you. I hate the looks that people send us, I hate how I've treated you for years, I hate this fucking town. I…"

Rachel stepped forward, wrapping her tanned fingers around the other girl's wrist. Quinn looked back up, her breath catching at how close Rachel was to her. There was barely a space between them, their hot breaths mixing together.

"I love you. I don't want to lose you. But you have to choose Quinn, do you want me or do you want the approval of this stupid town? Because, I want you and I need you but I won't put myself through the constant up and downs anymore."

Quinn nodded, searching Rachel's eyes. All they held now was love, though guarded love. The blonde shifted her jaw and kissed the brunette hard. Rachel's eyes widened for a brief second before she relaxed, Quinn's hands slipping to her waist and Rachel's to the others neck. They pulled away the slightest bit, their lips grazing.

"I love you. I choose you." She murmured.


	3. Change Your Mind

Quinn was a hard shell to crack. She was the coolest girl in school, though no one would formally admit it. She didn't give a shit what people thought of her and she did what she wanted. Her hair was short, falling in choppy layers to just below her chin and popped with the bright, hot pink dye. Bits of blonde shown through, her eyes wrapped in sensual black eyeliner, her nose ring constantly in and glinting. One day she could be wearing ripped up jeans and an old-school band tee with Docs, the next she'd be in a skater dress and converse. But never without what people had dubbed, her signature leather jacket. Black as night, the leather worn, smelling of an odd cacophony of stale cigarettes and her perfume. As odd as it sounded, it was an insanely tempting smell.

Most of all to Rachel Berry, the other girl who didn't give a shit about what other thought. She wasn't popular by any means but she wasn't at the bottom of the food chain. She was driven, the leader of the Glee club, and a force to be reckoned with. In the beginning of her high school years, she had dressed like an odd combination of a grandmother and a toddler, which Santana had dubbed, "An Asian businessman's wet dream." Suffice to say, Rachel hadn't cared. But her style had grown more mature, with her shifting away from that to flowing dresses paired with kitten heels intermixed with her jeans, blouses, and heeled boots. With her long chocolate brown hair, doe like dark chocolate orbs, tanned skin, and impossibly long legs, some would say she was a bombshell. But again, no one would formally say it, save for Puck and Brittany, both of whom had zero filters.

The two girls were on different spectrums, they ran on different wave lengths. Quinn skipped class yet was someone in standing for Valedictorian and acting captain of the Varsity Girls Lacrosse team, Rachel was Noah Puckerman's best friend and fought for her grades. Quinn hung out at the skate park taking pictures, Rachel sang her heart out in the auditorium. Yet oddly enough, they had one thing in common from their earlier years: The Glee Club.

Quinn had been roped in by Santana and Brittany, mostly Brittany, and Rachel had joined simply for the joy of singing and performing. From the start, sparks flew between the two that everyone could see. Everyone but the two girls, who brushed it off as being like-minded and therefore tending to butt heads. Yet as time drew on, realization dawned on Rachel and inevitably Quinn. Problem was, the punk wasn't about to give in. Which leads us to now.

"I need to change her mind! For god's sake, she practically eye-fucks me back!" Rachel ranted, pacing back in forth in front of Puck. The boy snorted, cocking an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Dude, you're gonna burn a hole in the ground with that much walking."

"Not the time for witty remarks Puckerman. We have one more year and I need to change her mind! I've tried asking her out, I've tried wooing her, I wrote her notes with lyrics from her favorite bands, gave her a mixtape, what more does she want." The brunette threw her hands in the air and stared at Puck, who was also friends with Quinn.

"Have you tried singing to her?" She stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before facepalming.

"I'm a moron."

"Yes, yes you are." Puck retorted, ducking as she threw her notebook at him.

"But we both know how she feels about that sort of stuff. She hates it." Rachel whined and Puck snorted.

"Dude, everyone loves being sung to. It's like, personal and sweet and shit. 'Member how I serenaded Lauren and helped her out when she wanted to sing? It gives peeps confidence. Just cuz little miss badass says she doesn't like that shit, doesn't mean she means it."

Rachel stared at him for a moment, jaw slightly unhinged. "When the hell did you get so smart?"

"About the time you figured out you were into Fabray."

"… You're an ass you know that?"

"You love me for it."

Rachel rolled her eyes but nodded and sat down on the choir room floor. "Well, now we gotta figure out what song to do for her."

"Song for who?" We looked up as Santana and Brittany walked in, pinkies linked and a sly smirk on the Latina's face.

"Oh my god Rae, are you finally gonna sing to Quinn like how Heath Ledger did in _10 Things I Hate About You_? Cuz that would totes be cute. And she's got lacrosse practice everyday, so you could totally surprise her like that! You'll be like Kat and Patrick!" Brittany squealed, jumping up and down as Rachel and Puck gaped and Santana started laughing.

"Brittany, you're a genius!" Rachel shouted, jumping up and tackling the dancer in a hug.

"Whoa, paws of Hobbs. You gots to get your own blonde hottie." Santana swatted the girl on the arm until she let go, Brittany and Rachel still laughing and Puck chuckling.

"Alright, so, what song?" Rachel looked between the three, all having thoughtful looks.

" _Slam Crunk_?"

"Too obnoxious for a serenade, though we should perform that as some point as a fun group number."

" _Baby_?"

"Sam sang that last year, along with you Puck."

" _Chelsea_?"

Rachel stared at Brittany once again, the gears turning. "Maybe not that song, but another song by them will work perfectly. I'll go hunt down the sheet music and get working on it. Can you guys help me get a mic?"

"I think I can bribe a couple AV geeks to help us out." Santana smiled wickedly, pulling Brittany back out the door with her as Rachel trailed behind.

"Hey wait, what am I supposed to do?" Puck called and Rachel looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Sit there and look pretty!" She called, the trio of girls laughing as Puck huffed and rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, is it national asshole day?" Quinn grumbled, slamming her locker shut.

"What's got you in such a shitty mood?" Puck asked, falling into step with the blonde.

She cut him a sidelong look. "Some jackass cut me off in the parking lot this morning and stole my spot so I had to park in the very back. Then said jackass nearly backed up into me when I was walking by. Not to mention everyone in this school is a dipshit." She grunted.

Puck chuckled. "You hit anyone?"

"I'm pretty damn close."

Puck snickered, Quinn joining in as they turned down the athletic hallway. "So, whatcha guys doing at practice today? Getting ready to kick that Michigan teams ass?"

"Duh. You guys are doing the same right?"

Puck nodded, shifting his lacrosse bag up on his shoulder. "Yeah but coach is getting pissed cuz Finn is such a shitty goalie and can't even stop shots from Azimio."

"What's so shitty about that?"

"Az aims for his stick." Puck deadpanned and Quinn quirked an eyebrow and burst out laughing.

"How the hell is he even your guys' goalie?"

"Sam got too many concussions, his last one put him out for the season after he got his bell rung by Karfoshky. The asshole ran him down and slammed him head into the goal post."

Quinn grimaced and nodded in understanding. "Considering how many concussions I have, I know the feeling. Listen, I gotta go but we're going to get food after alright?"

Puck smirked and nodded, watching as she headed into the locker room and shook his head. "Man, she's in for one helluva surprise."

Out in the stadium, Rachel stood in the commentators box and looked over the shoulder of one of the AV club boys Santana had roped into helping. "Here's the mic, just give us the cue and we'll turn it on and start the music up. If security shows up, we had nothing to do with this. Santana beat us up and forced us to give you the keys."

Rachel snorted but nodded. "She tell you to tell me that?"

"Yup." He stood and made his way to the audio system to make sure it was ready and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Of course, she did."

She turned back to look out the windows, watching as the both the boys and girl's lacrosse teams filed out onto the large field. They split the field half and half, with each switching off days to borrow the full field for scrimmages and such. The brunette immediately spotted the pink haired punk, dressed in baggy basketball shorts and just her chest protector on top, the rest of her gear on and her helmet dangling at the end of her stick. Rachel smiled softly, watching as the girls stretched as Coach Sylvester screeched at them. On the other side of the field, Puck and Mike were passing, warming up like the rest of the boys without their helmets on. Brittany and Santana sat in the bleachers, ogling the lacrosse girls together and harassing the Gleek boys as much as possible.

Down on the field, Puck glanced up towards the box and spotted Rachel, waving slightly. She waved back and Mike looked up, eyebrows raising. "Who let Rach into the box?"

"Couple AV geeks. They're helping us out." Puck passed the ball and Mike caught it easily, confusion written on his face.

"Why're they helping you guys out?"

"Jewbabe finally got some balls." Puck said mysteriously, smirk on and Mike shook his head.

"You guys are gonna get in trouble one of these days."

"One of these days?"

"Ladies, enough chit chat! Get your asses moving, we've got Hartland this weekend and they're top in their state, right behind East Grand Rapids and Rockford!" Beiste bellowed, clapping her hands and waving her clipboard.

Coach Sylvester did the same and as they ran, Rachel looked down at her outfit. Just a simple pair of her favorite jeans, paired with her worn out Vans high tops, a pale grey Henley, and a black denim jacket over top, her Raybans perched on her head. Both teams finished their laps and began their stretches and Rachel looked at the AV kid.

"Start it up."

He looked back at her and gave her a thumbs up, flicking the mic on and hit play.

Music blew through the speakers loud and clear and everyone stopped, looking around in confusion. Puck, Santana, and Brittany grinned widely as a voice joined in and everyone looked around the stadium.

 _Cigarettes, American beauty_

 _Young corvette, a heartbreaker running wild_

 _Running wild_

Rachel danced out of the box, flipping her sunglasses down and grapevined down the steps slowly. Puck and Mike catcalled from their position, Quinn dropped her helmet, and Santana and Brittany danced to the beat.

 _Blonde ambition, black leather jacket_

 _Joy Division, thunderstorm, out all night_

 _Out all night_

She made it down to the two girls and danced together with them, getting into the beat and as she sang the next lines, she flipped her sunglasses back up and pointed directly at the punk lacrosse goalie.

 _I'm gonna steal your heart before it kills me_

 _I'm gonna go too far even if it kills me_

She jumped down the steps as the chorus started, watching as some of the other lacrosse girls danced along, giggling and shoving Quinn towards the brunette. Quinn tried to hide the flush by rolling her eyes and shoving her teammates back, though the small smile danced on her lips.

 _Hey you, queen of the cool_

 _Something 'bout you making me lose my mind_

 _Lose my mind_

Rachel made it to the edge of the bleachers and did some ridiculous dance move, with a little shoulder rolling and foot kicking. Puck jogged over to Quinn and nudged her with a knowing wink.

 _Hey you, rock and roll dress_

 _Hard to impress, baby I'll change your mind_

 _Change your mind_

"She got your attention now didn't she?"

"Fuck off Puck."

The boy smirked, turning back to his best friend who was still dancing, with Brittany and Santana jogging down the steps and hopping over the fence with ease in front of her.

 _Girl, gonna change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Girl, gonna change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

Rachel followed after, smoothly slipping over the high fence and landed, a little puff of breath coming through the mic as she continued to sing. Up in the booth, both the AV club boys were getting into it too.

 _Midnight teen a booth in the corner, members only_

 _Talking shit with your friends_

 _All your friends_

Rachel slowly made her way over to the lacrosse girls, going as far to hop up onto their bench, knowing over several bags and sang. Coach Sylvester huffed and rolled her eyes at the antics but said nothing, even going as far as to nod her head in approval at the rambunctious brunette.

 _Heartbeat pounding, this is the moment_

 _Feelers courage, baby just let me in_

 _Let me in_

"You know Rachel is like, totally pulling a _10 Things_ right now right?"

"It's your favorite movie!"

"I'm aware guys." Quinn huffed out, biting back a smile as she watched her friend and the girl she had eyes for sing.

 _I'm gonna steal your heart before it kills me_

 _I'm gonna go too far even if it kills me_

 _Hey you, queen of the cool_

 _Something 'bout you making me lose my mind_

 _Lose my mind_

 _Hey you, rock and roll dress_

 _Hard to impress, baby I'll change your mind_

 _Change your mind_

Rachel stood in front of Quinn now, dancing still with Brittany and Santana on either side, chiming in every other word with smiles on all their faces, an impish one on Rachel's.

 _Girl, gonna change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Girl, gonna change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _I'm gonna steal your heart before it kills me_

 _I'm gonna go too far even if it kills me_

She pointed right at Quinn and crooked her finger in a come hither motion, which the blonde rolled her eyes at and shook her head, sticking her nose up. Rachel huffed a laugh and shook her own head, dancing away from the girl.

 _Hey you, queen of the cool_

 _Something 'bout you making me lose my mind_

 _Lose my mind_

 _Hey you, rock and roll dress_

 _Hard to impress, baby I'll change your mind_

 _Change your mind_

Rachel tried again, this time having the backing of Quinn's teammates and Puck, who shoved her right into Rachel. They collided and Rachel grinned, wrapping an arm around the goalie's waist.

 _Hey you, queen of the cool_

 _Something 'bout you making me lose my mind_

 _Lose my mind_

 _Hey you, rock and roll dress_

 _Hard to impress, baby I'll change your mind_

 _Change your mind_

She pecked Quinn's cheek and danced away, laughing a bit at the blush and wide eyes the blonde sported after the move.

"Awww, Quinnie's blushing."

"Fuck off you guys." She whined, shoving Brittany and Santana with a small laugh.

 _Girl, gonna change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Girl, gonna change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

Rachel slid to her knees in front of Quinn, looking up at her and pointing as she threw her head back and sang. The team cheered, with some of the boys lacrosse team joining and Quinn shaking her head at the antics. It was so nineties teen rom-com material and so good. And so sweet.

 _Girl, gonna change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Girl, gonna change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

 _Change your mind, mind, mind, mind_

"So? Did I change your mind?" Rachel gasped out, hunching over a bit and looking up at the punk hopefully.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side. Everyone waited in anticipation, Santana going as far as to nudge her. Quinn smacked her and pulled Rachel up.

"I might need to talk shit with my friends first." She responded seriously, shoving down the smile fighting to appear.

Rachel sighed dramatically and Quinn laughed.

"Yes, you changed my mind." She said.

The team cheered and Rachel threw her first in the air, John Bender style, which just brought a whole new round of laughter and head shaking, with one knuckle bump from Puck.


	4. Why Worry

"Alright, that's it." Puck slapped his hands down on his knees and stood, garnering the curious looks of his peers.

"I ain't just gonna sit here and pout about whatever shit we're even pouting about like a bunch of babies."

"The hell you suggest then Puckerman? Have of us just got our asses kicked by y'all, the other half won by beating the other half. We're not exactly in a good position." Quinn said, flicking her gaze over to the Trebletones huddled together on the far side of the bleachers.

"Well, we gotta get ready for Regionals right?" He stood in the middle of the room, looking around. Mr. Schue had yet to show up and the delinquent was sick of just sitting around doing nothing, for once in his life he wanted to get up and do something.

"Well of course, but what about Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked, confused by her friend's sudden jump to attention.

"When does Schuester ever start planning early? I ain't saying we gotta start doing choreography and shit but c'mon, we gotta get some rock in this place. And not that old school rock and roll."

"What kind of rock then? You aren't going to make us listen to you scream into a microphone like some Satan worshipper are you?" Mercedes asked as Tina rolled her eyes, as did Puck and surprisingly, Rachel.

"One, that's actually good music if you listen to the music, it's very emotionally charged and powerful. Two, I doubt we'd ever perform something like for fear of scaring off the judges and frankly, the majority of the audience." Rachel started, only stopping when Puck sent her a mild look. She closed her mouth and motioned for him to continue.

"Like Jewbabe said. And no, not that kinda rock. I'm thinkin' more pop-rock." He said, grabbing a microphone from one of the many on the charger near the stereo.

"What's pop-rock?"

"It's like pop-punk, at least I believe that's what Noah is referring to." Rachel said, leaving a hint of question.

"Right, like Blink and Sum and Paramore. Alternative basically, doesn't fall in pop, doesn't fall in rock. And if you guys actually pulled your heads out of your asses, you'd know we'd kick major ass doing some songs like that."

He tapped the mic a couple times and plugged his iPod in, the band shrugging and going about their business. If they knew the song, they'd join in. He was sure Rachel and Tina knew it, considering he had played it around Rachel multiple times and she had come to love the band. And Tina because she was into these kind of songs, so Mike probably knew it too. And he was sure Quinn knew it, since she got him into the band during her brief stint of living with him.

"We gotta stop worrying about pointless shit. We kick ass and we're gonna keep kickin' ass." He started, settling the mic in the stand and hit play.

It started like a gospel song, with church bells ringing and he started clapping. Rachel squealed happily and started clapping along, with Kurt and Blaine joining in. The trio hurried up behind him, still clapping along and soon Tina and Mike had hopped up and joined, with Brittany tugging Quinn up too as Santana refused to stand, her arms crossed against her chest.

 _This sinking feeling sets,_

 _It feels just like a hole inside your chest._

 _I know you're thinking,_

 _No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,_

 _But please let me attest._

 _I know it's hard._

 _You're feeling like you're trapped,_

 _But that's how you react,_

 _When you cannot see the light._

 _But try and see the light._

They all continued clapping as Puck acted like he was reading a sermon, leaning forward and stepping in time with the claps.

 _I'm tellin' you,_

 _No, no, no, no,_

 _You're the only one_

 _Standing in your way,_

 _Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…_

The group burst into a frenzy as the music ramped up in tempo, everyone clapping singing out "Whoa" in the background as Puck surged forward to the rest of the group, smirking and singing. Artie wheeled forward and joined, with Finn giving in and joining as well.

 ** _Why?_**

 _Please tell me why do we worry?_

 ** _Why?_**

 _Why do we worry at all?_

 ** _Why?_**

 _Just tell me why do we worry?_

 _When worry is never helping tell me_

 _Why?_

 _Why worry at all?_

The tempo slowed back down and they calmed, Mr. Schue pausing outside the door to watch the commotion that was brewing in the room. He could hear the music from down the hall, even heard part of Puck's speech and he was surprised to say the least.

 _Why do we insist,_

 _On crossing bridges that do not exist?_

 _Let's take these issues_

 _Step by step by step, to work it out,_

 _Day by day by day we're falling down,_

 _But life goes on._

 _I've got some questions,_

The background singers stood in two rows on either side of him, back to clapping and he looked at Rachel first.

 _Are you sick of feelin' sorry?_

 ** _Uh huh_** _,_

They all chimed in, Rachel nodding and he pointed at Kurt next.

 _And people sayin' not to worry?_

 ** _Uh huh_** _,_

Kurt nodded and Puck spun to face the rest of the group, breaking down into a fast paced word play.

 _Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,_

 _From people who won the lotto,_

 _We're not that lucky._

 _Have you noticed that you're breathing?_

He turned back to Finn, who nodded along with a grin on his face.

 ** _Uh huh_** _,_

 _Look around and count your blessings,_

 ** _Uh huh_** _,_

 _So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin' I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it._

It ramped back up once again, with the group throwing their hands in the air like a gospel church and staying in their rows as Puck sang, strutting down the middle. The Trebletones still refused to join and strode towards them.

 ** _Why?_**

 _Please tell me why do we worry?_

 ** _Why?_**

 _Why do we worry at all?_

 ** _Why?_**

 _Just tell me why do we worry?_

 _When worry is never helping tell me_

 _Why?_

 _Why worry at all?_

He stopped in front of them, opening his arms and singing. Mercedes groaned and finally joined in, dragging Sugar up with her. Santana stayed sitting, deadest on not joining.

 _Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead._

 _Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'._

 _Don't worry, be happy baby._

Puck finally grabbed Santana and yanked her up, though she didn't give much resistance.

 _Stand up, life is too damn short,_

 _That clock is ticking._

 _Man up, if ya feel me,_

 _Everybody sing it._

The instruments fell out, leaving the group to fill in the beats with claps and Puck stomped his boot clad feet, clapping along as he walked down the row, the rest chiming in. At this point, Mr. Schuester quickly slipped into the room and leaned against the wall, watching the performance coming from the boy and the group.

 ** _Why?_**

 _Please tell me why do we worry?_

 ** _Why?_**

 _Why do we worry at all?_

 ** _Why?_**

 _Just tell me why do we worry?_

 _When worry is never helping tell me_

 _Why?_

 _Why worry at all?_

Everyone jumped back into action, still clapping but dancing in circle with Puck in the middle, pointing at each of them as he sang each line.

 ** _Why?_**

 _Please tell me why do we worry?_

 ** _Why?_**

 _Why do we worry at all?_

 ** _Why?_**

 _Just tell me why do we worry?_

 _When worry is never helping_

 _I'm not buying what they're selling_

 _So if worry's never helping tell me_

 _Why,_

 _Why?_

 _Worry at all?_

Puck threw his arms up at the end and they burst into cheers, being pulled into a group hug and Mr. Schue finally made his presence known. Everyone turned and stared at their teacher, Puck even rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Puck, that was amazing! I didn't know you had it in you!" Mr. Schue clapped on the back, laughing slightly and grinning.

"Guys, I think Puck just gave us our group number for Sectionals and Puck," The mohawked boy looked up, "You're going to be singing lead."

Puck's eyes widened a fraction and Rachel squealed, hugging him and jumping up and down while the rest of the group patted him on the back and congratulated him. Quinn pulled Rachel away after a solid minute of fangirling, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she went and Puck grinned and turned to the group.

"And that, is why pop-punk kicks ass." He announced, another round of cheers engulfing the room.


	5. Still Into You

Rachel hummed softly to herself as she walked down the empty halls of McKinley, the students long since having left. Save for her Glee club, whom she was rushing to meet in the auditorium for practice. Regionals was coming up and while the choir teacher and New Directions coach had all the faith in her students, there was much work to be done. NYADA, especially Cassandra July, had beaten into her that to be the greatest, you had to work harder than anyone else. Granted, she had that view for the majority of her 22 years of life but NYADA had sent it home.

Her hands were full with sheet music, her notebooks for notes she took for each of her students, both critiques and praises, and her other notebook for song ideas, with each of her student's names whom she believed would be best for the song. Since moving back to Lima, she had noticed a few things had changed over the years. For one, Sue had somehow managed to become Principal, with Figgins nowhere to be seen. Mr. Schue was still technically the coach of New Directions but with his new responsibilities as a father and now teaching both Spanish and History, he was a bit overwhelmed. Enter Rachel and Kurt, though Kurt was more of their costume designer and occasional vocal coach. Along with Sue becoming principal, she had also removed the slushy machine. Bullying was still a problem at the school, though from what Rachel could see, it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when she attended. Not to mention the Glee Club had become much more popular over the years, the stigma around it having dropped off for whatever reason.

The biggest change in her life however, besides leaving New York, was living with Quinn. Actually owning a home together, right down the street from Rachel's own childhood home. The brunette smiled softly to herself as she turned the corner to the auditorium, passing the alcove where she and Quinn had their first real civil conversation, after Rachel outted Quinn lying about her pregnancy and Babygate was formally named. After that, their relationship had slowly evolved. Finn kicked Quinn out, Puck was useless to say the least, and Rachel had opened her home to the homeless girl. Their friendship had been tentative, feeling each other out. It rapidly changed however, as they grew closer their feelings changed. Both girls noted it, deciding to take it slow and work their way through it. That had been seven years ago and they were still happily together.

"Ms. B?" Rachel jerked, blinking herself out of her reverie to find one of her students, Jackson, looking at her curiously.

"Jackson? Why aren't you in the auditorium with the rest of your teammates? You know it's very important to warm up your vocal chords so not to injure them whilst singing." She scolded lightly, cocking an eyebrow at the boy.

He ducked his head, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shrugged.

"Stop pickin' on the kid Berry, just cuz you're top dog don't mean ya gotta be like Sylvester." A voice called out, making the woman whirl back around.

Standing at the end of the hall where she had just come from was Santana Lopez in all her glory, arms crossed and hip cocked in perfect Cheerios form.

"Santana? Oh my god what're you doing here?" Rachel shrieked, bolting back to her former roommate and close friend.

The Latina hugged her, laughing slightly at her friend's enthusiasm. "I had to come in for an event. Thought I'd drop by and see you and Lady Hummel." Something mischievous twinkled in her eyes, along with the sly quirking of her lips.

"San, did you find her and Kurt?" Another voice called, Brittany appearing around the corner.

Rachel's eyes widened and soon she was engulfed in Brittany's arms, the other woman lifting her off the floor. She was quick to hug Brittany back, Santana leaning against the wall watching them.

"I've missed you Rachie! It's not the same in the loft without all five of us there," Brittany pouted, Rachel smiling as she pulled away.

"I've missed you too Brittany, so has Quinn and Kurt. Santana, we're still debating about you." Rachel sent the raven-haired woman a wink, which was returned by an eye-roll.

"Looks like we scared off the brat." Rachel looked at her curiously before turning back and finding Jackson had disappeared.

The teacher huffed, stomping her foot the slightest bit, much to the amusement of the other two women in the hall with her. "I swear, I need to put leashes on these kids." She muttered, heading back to the auditorium doors.

"Are you guys coming? We're training for Regionals and I could use a couple of amazing dancers."

"Stop trying to compliment us into helping you Hobbs, this is our vacay." The Latina paused after an elbow from Brittany and an odd look was shared between the two, "We'll be there in a few." She amended.

Rachel shrugged, gathering her discarded papers that littered the floor then shoved open the doors and stepped into the large open air area. The Glee Club was up on stage, what looked to be Lydia leading the warm-ups, and Jackson stood in the back with Dylan and Tyler. The small brunette smiled as she saw the smiles planted on her kids faces.

Kurt and Mr. Schuester had yet to show, not that that was much of a surprise to the Diva at this point, and she set her paperwork down on the directors table in the seats before walking up to the stage. She didn't climb the steps, merely leaned against the front, and watched for a small bit. Once they were finished, Lydia turned and grinned down at their teacher.

"Ms. B! I didn't see you come in. Since you weren't here I decided to get everyone doing warm-ups." The red-haired girl smiled brilliantly and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you, Lydia, that was very thoughtful. Now-."

"Ms. B?" She stopped, looking over to Dylan.

"Yes Dylan?"

"Rachel, sit your ass down and can it." Kurt called out, throwing open the auditorium doors with added dramatics and strutted in.

"Kurt!" She yelped, narrowing her eyes. "Watch your language, we are teachers, not their friends."

He waved a hand as he approached, "I've heard them say much worse and I've heard you say much, much worse." She flushed, knowing exactly what her best friend was referring to, "Now do as I say woman."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish and he sighed, shoving her back into the first-row seats. She stumbled, glowering at him but took a seat nonetheless, several of her students snickering. Once they got her death glare, they shut up real quick and Kurt hopped up on stage with them. He murmured to them, quietly enough where she couldn't hear and her annoyance peeked. The chocolate eyed girl huffed and crossed her legs and arms, narrowing her orbs at Kurt.

The kids scurried off and he turned back around and pointed directly at her. "No talking, comprende?"

"I loathe you." She stated and he shrugged.

"I love you too." He flashed a smile then disappeared also and then the lights cut.

"Hey! Kurt goddammit!" She shouted, standing from her position and waving her hands around.

Just as she was getting ready to hop up on stage and chase down the idiot she called a best friend, the lights came back up and she stopped and blinked. The curtains had been pulled open, revealing what she dubbed, the original Gleeks. Well, minus her and Quinn anyways. They all grinned at her and she cocked her head.

"What."

"Shut it Berry." Santana said, raising an eyebrow in case the girl fought her.

Instead Rachel sat back down, her mind racing a mile a minute. The band started to play and her confusion grew further, as she immediately recognized the tune.

 _(_ Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes)

 _Can't count the years on one hand_

 _That we've been together_

 _I need the other one to hold you_

 _Make you feel, make you feel better_

Rachel sat dumbfounded as they sat Quinn and Hers song, well what the blonde had dubbed their song on their one year anniversary. She had sang it to her every year, making it a tradition and a production. Santana, Brittany, and Kurt all found that out during their time living together but how would the others know?

(Kurt, Blaine, and Puck)

 _It's not a walk in the park_

 _To love each other_

 _But when our fingers interlock,_

 _Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

 _'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

Rachel and Kurt's Glee kids came out then and helped with the chorus, Rachel's eyes widening at the perfect choreography between the old members and new. She smiled, mouthing along to the lyrics, pushing her confusion to the side to enjoy the performance.

(The original Gleeks)

 _I should be over all the butterflies_

 _But I'm into you_ _ **(I'm into you)**_

 _And baby even on our worst nights_

 _I'm into you (_ _ **I'm into you**_ _)_

 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

 _Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

This time, the voice that entered the fray was not lost on Rachel, even if the woman joined in at the back end of the chorus. The brunette covered her mouth, her eyes misting a bit as Quinn came into view, smiling and gazing right at her, an identical look of mischief in her eyes to Santana's.

 _Recount the night that_

 _I first met your mother_

 _And on the drive back to my house_

 _I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

Quinn winked, blowing her a kiss and the others fell into the background, dancing and harmonizing when needed. Rachel watched as Quinn moved easily across the stage, long blonde hair glowing under the lights, the black skirt dancing around her elegant legs, and came into a small white crop top leaving just a sliver of skin showing between.

 _You felt the weight of the world_

 _Fall off your shoulder_

 _And to your favorite song_

 _We sang along to the start of forever_

 _And after all this time I'm still into you_

Quinn pointed at her and smiled as she slid onto the edge of the stage, swinging her feet back and forth, Santana and Brittany joining her on either side and followed suit, their shoulders bumping as they swayed back and forth in time with the beat.

 _I should be over all the butterflies_

 _But I'm into you (_ _ **I'm into you)**_

 _And baby even on our worst nights_

 _I'm into you (_ _ **I'm into you**_ _)_

 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

 _Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

The blonde woman slid off the stage then and twirled to Rachel, biting her lip as the woman she loved cupped her hands over her mouth, not bothering to wipe the tears pooling in her eyes. They were happy tears, hell, they were joyous tears and she giggled watching Quinn.

 _Some things just, some things just make sense_

 _And one of those is you and I_ _ **(Hey**_ _)_

 _Some things just, some things just make sense_

 _And even after all this time (_ _ **Hey**_ _)_

Quinn picked her Rachel's hand up and kissed it and leaned in, their noses practically brushing.

 _I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_

 _That I'm not into you_

Quinn pulled away then, much to the confusion of Rachel. She watched as the blonde slid down to one knee and if the brunette's eyes could widen any further they did. As Quinn sang, she pulled out a small velvet box, looking up at Rachel with adoration. As the next verse started, the Gleeks picked it up.

 _I should be over all the butterflies_

 _But I'm into you (_ _ **I'm into you**_ _)_

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I have a question for you." Quinn smiled up at her, her own eyes beginning to mist.

"Yes?" Rachel choked out, blinking away the tears and dropping her hands from her lips.

 _And baby even on our worst nights_

 _I'm into you (_ _ **I'm into you**_ _)_

 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Rachel's heart clenched and she nearly tackled Quinn as she wrapped her arms around her.

 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

 _Yeah, after all this time_

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Rachel practically sang, Quinn's eyes glimmering with the unshed tears and the most radiant smile spread across her lips.

She took the engagement ring out carefully and took Rachel's hand, easily slipping it onto her left ring finger. The brunette flung her arms around her neck after and their lips crashed together as multi-colored balloons fell from the rafters, courtesy of Sue and Will, who grinned down at the two. The original Gleeks all cheered, the new generation finishing off the song.

 _I'm still into you_

 _I'm still into you_

 _I'm still into you_


	6. Filthy Heart

_Quick pro quo here y'all, I'll be taking requests for songs that you guys wanna see! If you can't tell, I tend to lean more towards the rock/alternative side of music and I always wished that Glee could've had a bit more of that, rather than always pop songs and 80s rock. And I definitely wish that Quinn had gotten more solos, her voice was under utilized and I feel it would've excelled with this sort of music. So, this fic is becoming more of my fantasies (obviously) of what songs that they could've (should've) performed in some scenarios. Because let's be honest, alot of the songs used were rather tame and didn't get across the general feelings of anger, resentment, betrayal that seemed prevalent in the show. Like for real, who the hell is gonna sing some pop ballad if they just got cheated on or dumped for their now exes old flame? Sure as shit not Quinn, Santana, Puck, or even any rational human being for that matter. Thus, here we are!_

 _Song used: Filthy Heart by Adelita's Way_

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long month. A month of her stomach swirling and clenching, of stifling sobs and hiding the tears that brimmed in her eyes whenever she saw them together. She was fucking Quinn Fabray, not some goddamn sappy heartbroken girl. At least, that's what the beautiful blonde tried to tell herself. Yet here she was, a month after Rachel Berry dumped her and promptly got together with their mutual ex, Finn Hudson, and left her on the wayside. She could barely stand to be in their shared classes, Quinn taking to keeping her eyes trained on her textbooks and notebooks whilst Rachel's voice rang out with every correct answer or Finn attempting to answer and failing miserably. Then there was Glee, which she hadn't been to in several weeks, technically two, and the very thought of returning sent her spiraling. It was one thing to see them in the halls together, kissing and hugging. It was another to see them singing sappy love songs and being lovey dovey for all the world to see.

 _It's like she's trying to rub it in my face that she managed to break my heart. Like she's enjoying this, seeing me fucked up and out of it all the time._ Quinn snarled harshly in her head, looking away from the beautiful brown eyes that found her from across the hallway.

Quinn slammed her locker shut, shoved her earbuds in and stormed off down the hall. She had lost everything in the past month. She wasn't a Cheerio any longer, that had gone out the window at the beginning of the year when she said fuck it and decided she didn't enjoy it anymore. She lost Rachel, more like Rachel lost her, and she had lost the Glee club. Kinda anyways. The rest of the Gleeks still managed to hunt her down and check up on the blonde, ask her if she was coming back to Glee, etcetera. But she saw the looks she got from Kurt and Blaine, the pitying ones that said more than words ever could. She saw the hidden anger behind Puck's eyes, not at her but rather at his Jewish Princess. Quinn was still his Baby Mama after all and he loved her to death, even if she did get kinda crazy from time to time. The only people Quinn did have anymore were Brittany and Santana. And yeah they were around but they were so wrapped up in each other that sometimes it felt like she was just fucking herself over being around them. It just reminded her too much of their double dates with her and Rachel and how happy she and the diva had been.

"Q?" The blonde looked up as the earbud was yanked from her ear, finding the two girls of her present thoughts standing before her.

"You okay? You looked like you were off in la la land again?"

Brittany plopped down next to her as she shrugged, fiddling with her phone. The ditzy blonde plucked it from her grasp, along with the earbud and popped it into her ear as Santana sat down on the otherside of Quinn. Her black eyes were narrowed, eyebrows pressed together and plump lips planted in a firm line.

"You were thinkin' bout the Hobbit again weren't ya?"

Quinn scowled and looked away. Santana huffed next to her and shook her head, whilst Brittany frowned.

"Why're you listening to your sad songs still? Rachel doesn't deserve you being sad about her, she lost the best thing she had." Brittany stated matter-of-factly, pouting at her best friend.

Santana glared at Quinn and sighed, snatching her phone from Brittany and stood as Quinn protested meekly.

"Shut it Q-Ball. You wanna be all depressing and shit like that, fine. But you're part of that stupid glee club, just like the rest of us and if you're gonna be depressing, you're gonna do it in the right way. Comprehende?"

"What're you talking about?" Quinn sighed, giving in way too easily. She was losing her edge, she had lost her edge and she hated it.

Santana smirked and glanced at Brittany. "We're gonna show that fucknut what she gave up. 'Long with proving that you've got somethin' that the rest of the club doesn't got."

"Which is?" Quinn prompted, waving her hand.

"Rock, duh. You're like, the only girl we know who listens to that kinda music and can sing it without sounding like some 90s reject." Brittany explained brightly, making her girlfriend snort and cock an eyebrow at their best friend.

"B's right. Seriously, how much teenage angsty music can one chick have?" Santana teased, attempting to get a rise out of their friend.

Quinn glared and stood, grabbing her phone back and jammed it into the pocket of her jeans. "Just because I don't listen to mindless pop music all the damn time doesn't mean it's all angsty teen music. Most songs have good messages in them without having to be about fucking or getting high."

"Whatevs Blondie, you down or not? Cuz me and Britts are sick of your mopey ass and it's gettin' in the way of our sweet lady kisses."

"What San means is we miss the badass Quinn who didn't let some stupid relationship get her down. You're like, totally badass and don't need a chick, especially one that hurts you like Rachel did."

Quinn stared at her friend in wonder and blinked, head slowly shaking. Brittany was many things and if there was one thing she was amazing at, it was feelings. She always knew what to say and how to say it. Never outright mean but damn, she could put anyone elses' words of encouragement to shame. And for the first time in a month, the fire inside Quinn ignited. It flashed in her eyes for the briefest of moments, a flicker of the old Quinn and Santana smirked.

"So, you feel like blowin' away all those dipshits?" Santana held her hand out to Quinn, a sign of strength that she knew her friend needed.

Quinn looked at the tanned hand for a moment and looked at Brittany. Her friend smiled and stood, pulling Quinn into a tight hug. "You've got this Quinn. We believe in you and I totes wanna see you rock out for everyone to see."

Quinn turned back to Santana, who shrugged. "It's a shame for only us to see the rocker chick in ya. Time to show that shit off and kick Manhands and The Jolly Green Giant in the nuts while you're at it."

Quinn snorted at that and nodded, looking between the two. "You think we can have it ready by tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, bitch we can have it ready by today. We've got what, three hours? And you have what, over a month of this shit stuck in your head? I think we've gots enough time." Santana drawled, looking down at her nails before turning on her heel and heading down the hall.

Quinn eyed her curiously and glanced at Brittany, who simply smiled and laughed, grasping Quinn's hand and pulled her down the hall to Santana. The Latina looked her over briefly and sighed, "We're gonna need to make ya look like a rocker chick too."

Quinn scoffed but allowed the duo to drag her off, not noticing the gazes of Puck, Rachel, and Kurt following after her.

XXXXXXX

The choir room was quiet. Rachel sat snuggled into Finn's side as the boy rambled on about his newest video game or was it one that was about to be released? Puck sat in the back, feet kicked up on the back of the nearest chair as he shot them glares at various intervals. Kurt sat down next to the delinquent, whom barely gave him a second glance and Blaine sat on Kurt's other side.

"Do you know what's going on with Quinn?" The flamboyant fashionista murmured after a beat.

Puck turned and glared at him, "Sides Berry fucking her up royally and forcing her out of Glee?"

"Besides that. I know you saw her with Santana and Brittany today and they looked up to something. Do you think they convinced her to come back?"

Puck snorted at that and shook his head. "If they did, they must've given her a pretty goddamn good reason to. I haven't seen Baby Mama this fucked up since Beth and we all know what happened after that."

Kurt frowned and sighed, leaning away from the boy. Puck glanced at him from the corner of his eye, slight feelings of guilt filtering in. Kurt was just trying to be supportive, he was being one of the only ones who was actually concerned about Quinn as far as Puck could tell. And they weren't even friends, it was just because Kurt was a good guy. Even if he did act like a bitch from time to time. So, Puck sighed and turned back to him.

"Listen, if San and Britt did convince her to come back, she's probably gonna go full blown bitch mode. Word of advice: Don't make eye contact and don't breathe a word to her until she cools off."

Kurt looked at him in surprise but calmed and nodded, sending him a grateful smile. "Thanks for the warning."

Puck shrugged, "No problem man."

Kurt perked up more at that, this being the first time any of the Glee guys had really acknowledged him as a guy. He sent the other boy a final smile before turning back to his boyfriend, leaving Puck to his glaring. The rest of the club filtered in slowly, including Brittany and Santana with impish smirks on their faces. A shiver ran down Rachel's spine as she made eye contact with the Santana, the girl's smirk growing crueler with a flicker a hatred. They strode up the risers and sat next to Puck, who looked at them suspiciously.

"You two look way too proud of yourselves. The fuck you do?"

"Puck, language." Mr. Schue said, though he had a broad smile on his face and he clapped his hands together.

"Alright guys, I know we've been out of sorts these past couple's weeks. But I have something that'll bring our spirits back up, thanks to Santana and Brittany, let's welcome back Quinn!" He cheered and more of the gleeks did as well when the blonde appeared, along with several harsh intakes of breath.

Quinn smirked slightly. She knew she looked damn good and for once, she was thankful for Santana knowing her so well. Tight distressed jeans hugged her shapely legs, coupled with a pair of Vans and a simple black v-neck. Sure, it was average but damn did she look good in it. Her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and mascara, her eyelashes longer than humanly possible, her hair falling in a halo around her shoulders. Yet her smirk was twisted, angry and looking for vengeance.

Rachel tensed and curled closer to Finn, watching as the blonde's eyes narrowed and lips curled into a sadistic smirk.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. As I've been gone a couple weeks, I think it'd be appropriate if I performed, wouldn't you agree?" Quinn asked sweetly, watching as Mr. Schue's eyes comically widened.

"Of course!" He practically laughed with joy and bounced over to a seat next to Finn, who was oblivious as usual.

Quinn smiled and turned back to the band and handed out the sheet music, hiding her chuckle as they flicked their eyes curiously up to her and back down to the song. She merely smiled at them and winked slyly. They grinned back and began setting up whilst she turned back to the group and addressed them.

"Since I was gone, I had a lot of time to think. Most of you don't know this, but I'm a huge fan of alternative and modern rock music and Santana and Brittany can attest to my ability to sing both. So, I decided to show you all what I can do and I'm dedicating this song to a special someone. I won't say who, but they know exactly who they are." Quinn spoke sweetly, airily and cast her eyes over the group.

Most looked at her curiously, with Santana and Brittany giggling in the back. Rachel tensed even more, her stomach sinking with every passing sickly sweet word. She kept her eyes to the ground, though the brunette could feel several pairs of eyes stuck on her.

Quinn did the famous Fabray eyebrow quirk at the cowardly brunette and snorted, glancing over her shoulder and nodded at the band. They opening riff rang out and Quinn stepped up to the mic stand, hands loosely wrapped around it.

Puck's eyes widened happily and he glanced at the duo next to him, "No way, she likes _Adelita's Way_?"

"Likes? She fucking loves them dude." Santana snorted out, smirking as Quinn's first words rang out.

 _I heard you got a filthy heart,_

 _Heartbreaking is the perfect art,_

 _I thought she was my sun,_

 _Wish I knew what I said wasn't getting through,_

 _Wish I knew it was dead when I looked at you,_

Quinn gripped the mic a bit tighter, foot tapping to the beat, devilish smirk curling on her lips. The rest of the club was getting into it, nodding their heads and enjoying the raspy, angry voice that wrapped around them.

 _Little did I know what was coming_

 _Little did I know I was free_

 _You got a filthy heart,_

 _You got a filthy heart._

The mic was pulled from the stand as the chorus started up, blazing hazel eyes glowering at Rachel, her lips curling into a sneer. Finn stiffened then, finally catching onto what was going on and he glared back at the blonde.

 _You like to love me through hatred,_

 _Make me feel like shit,_

 _I always wanted to say it,_

 _You're such a bitch,_

The blonde pointed right at Rachel, cancelling any further doubts anyone had about who this was about. Money was passed and Santana snickered quietly as Puck knuckle bumped her. Quinn smirked as Rachel's eyes met hers and she cocked an eyebrow as she sang.

 _You got a filthy heart,_

 _You got a filthy heart,_

 _You got a filthy heart, heart._

The blonde turned away and strode across the room to where Santana and Brittany sat. Both girls jumped up and made their way down the risers to join their friend. Puck looked around and snorted, joining them and picked up his own guitar from the stand.

 _Just another one that fell so hard,_

 _Just another one that's come and gone,_

 _I though she was the one,_

Quinn did a shrug, hands splaying out. Rachel looked back down and Finn's grip tightened by the second, rage pooling in his gut. Kurt grinned, soaking in the drama of it all whilst Santana and Brittany did a sultry dance, weaving through the band behind Quinn.

 _Wish I knew what I said wasn't getting through,_

 _Wish I knew it was dead when I looked at you,_

 _Little did I know what was coming_

 _Little did I know I was free_

 _You got a filthy heart,_

 _You got a filthy heart,_

The words came more biting now, Quinn's resentment showing through with each syllable. The words hit like a hammer, her usually soft voice now gruff. Pissed off. Her hands clenched and she strode right towards Rachel.

 _You like to love me through hatred,_

 _Make me feel like shit,_

 _I always wanted to say it,_

She poked Rachel, full blown jabbed her in the chest and got right up in her face as she snarled the words. Finn twitched, ready to punch the blonde when she sent him a deathly glare, daring him to get in between. Rachel cowered, swallowing her pride and stared Quinn right back in the eyes.

 _You're such a bitch,_

 _You got a filthy heart,_

 _You got a filthy heart,_

 _You got a filthy heart, heart,_

When Quinn pulled away, she shoved off the back of the chair above Rachel's shoulder and spun on her heel, Puck diving into a guitar solo that got several cheers.

 _Take your pretty reckless life,_

 _Take these words and come back right,_

 _I see through you,_

 _You got a filthy heart,_

Another guitar solo followed, the Unholy Trinity dancing around Puck before Quinn popped out. The trio chimed in every once other word, Santana sneering and Brittany having an uncharacteristic smirk that would've looked much more at home on her girlfriend's face than her own.

 _You got a filthy heart,_

 _You like to love me through hatred,_

 _Make me feel like shit,_

 _I always wanted to say it,_

 _You're such a bitch,_

 _You got a filthy heart,_

 _You got a filthy heart,_

 _You got a filthy heart, heart._

Cheers rang out as the song came to a close, even Mr. Schue was clapping and Finn looked around wildly.

"Are you guys serious right now? She was just using this to be a bitch to Rachel!" He bellowed, effectively cutting off any cheers.

Quinn cocked an eyebrow and glanced back at her friends. "What's your point? Glee club's about sharing emotions _Finn_ ," She sneered his name icily, "Just like you and her can sing your sappy little love songs, I can sing whatever the hell I want. And personally, I think we need a bit more rock in this room."

"Quinn has a point Finn and she brings something new to the table. No one else in here would've been able to pull off a song like that. Besides maybe Puck. She can give us a new attitude that we need to show a different side to the judges at competitions." Mr. Schue reasoned.

Finn shook his head, glaring at the blonde. "You're just pissed because Rachel chose me over you. Get over it Quinn, you deserve a girl as amazing as her and she isn't a bitch." He spat.

The blonde snorted and shook her head. "I'm not having this conversation with you Man-Child. I sang a fucking song to express myself, just like you do with your constipated baby faces that are supposed to be cute as you sing some horrendous 80s rock song. Do you know anything else besides those? Can you sing anything else besides that and sappy pop songs? Cuz as far as I can see, you can't and that's not gonna get you very far."

The verbal lashings were back in full-force and the ex-HBIC smirked cruelly, taking a step forward. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the next bomb to drop.

"What? No comeback? No witty words to fight back with? Or are you just realizing that I'm right, and not just about your less than stellar performances? She left me and within a day was back together with your lumpy ass, though god knows why. But that's not a bitch move right?" Quinn snorted and gave him and Rachel a scathing look.

"If you honestly don't give a shit about that, then you two do deserve each other. Horrible people deserve each other." She spat, venom seeping from her words and the slightest amount of satisfaction came as Rachel recoiled into her chair.

Santana's stomach coiled the slightest bit, as did Brittany's and Puck's. They had wanted their friend back, they didn't want the cold Quinn back. But they watched as the mask slid back into place, a cold mannequin of the girl they knew. It was a mask everyone in the room knew well and it was one that struck fear into many of their hearts. She took another step towards the taller boy, looking him up and down. Then she looked over at Rachel and rolled her eyes.

"See? She can't even own up or defend herself because she knows I'm right. She was and is a piece of shit and a bitch. She didn't think twice before ripping someone's heart out and smashing it to pieces. Who's to say she won't do the same thing to you Finny boy? I mean, she said she loved me and gave herself to me, while I know for a fact she never would've done that with you. And if she can do that to someone that meant that much to her, where does that leave you?"

Without another word, or a chance of a rebuttal, the blonde twisted on her heel and stormed from the room. The vicious words resonated, only amplified by the slamming door in her wake.

XXXXXX

 _So hit me up with song suggestions, please keep them within the realm of alternative and/or rock and if you want a specific scenario that you think I could work with, lemme know and if I decide to do it, I'll give you a shout out! Hit that favorite/follow button and maybe a review? Pretty please?_

 _tonight-she-lays-here_


End file.
